A New Story
by PurpleMonkeyCAY
Summary: Adele Wolf-Blood and Alfred Bear-Born, one a Dumner, another is a Nord. One becomes Imperial, one becomes a Stormcloak. Adele is Dragonborn, or, in Dragon Language, Dovahkiin. What happens when their paths cross more then once? Who knows, you'll find out in the story. R&R, summary is crappy, but please do read a little and see if you like the story.


**A/N: **Hello, my fans. Yes, I have three stories that are not finished. I'm only here to make a story on Elder Scrolls: Skyrim. I've been playing it due to not having internet or anything else, sadly. I also have school! Bleh, I need to bring my grades up or no internet for me this summer. ANYWAYS. I'm here to present this story. This is just a short chapter, showing both characters childhoods. I hope you enjoy the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Skyrim, only the characters I made. The makers of Skyrim are the only people who should get the credit of the game's graphics and GREAT storyline. Enjoy the story.

* * *

**Ages: 10**

**Adele's POV**

I stood there, watching both my father and our clan fight the Ice Wraith. I cowered close to my mother. I was only a child, it wasn't my fault I was scared of these beasts. My father was the first to kill the Ice Wraith, the other clan members, only about three, cheered. We were the only ones left now. We left Windhelm, we knew Ulfric didn't want us there, his 'people' already told us that, even showed us that. We didn't want to live in the so called _Gray Quarter_. So, we left, leaving Windhelm only as a terrible memory. My father came over and picked me up, inspecting the wound in my leg. We didn't have time to buy healing medicine or healing potions, so if the wound was cut deeper, I wouldn't be able to survive. The Ice Wraith could've had a disease, or anything in the matter.

My eyes started tearing up, I didn't want to die, not now, not ever! I watched his face, only to see him smile and ruffle my black hair. "You are fine, little one. Do not worry, we will be in another village soon." I hugged my father tightly as he carried me. I bet Nords never saw us like this, us Dumner hugging one another and fighting like true warriors. We weren't like the High Elves, who were beginning to become Thalmor one by one. My mother stood up and followed the rest of us. _I must be strong, I cannot become weak, I must prove the Nords wrong, that Dumner can be strong, just like them!_

* * *

**Alfred's POV**

I stood there, grinning proudly as my sword struck the teacher's shield. Cracking my knuckles, I ran at the other teacher, striking his shield as well. "Ha ha! Very good, young one!" The teacher laughed as he stopped, ruffling my golden hair. "A true Nord warrior, I must say! You will become a great warrior in the war to come!".

"Of course, teacher! I want to become the greatest Bear-Born warrior ever!" I yelled in excitement, grinning ear to ear. _No one will beat me, even the Dumner and any other beast who walks in my way! _My teacher laughed and smiled. I heard someone walk in, turning around to see my father. I smiled and ran up to him. "Hey, pa! Did ya see that?! I'm better at handling a sword now!"

"Yes, I saw, son, you are doing very well!" He laughed and gestured towards the door. "But we must get going, your mother is waiting. She has cooked us a great meal!"

* * *

**Ages: 19  
**

**Adele's POV**

Riften, a great place to be. HAH! It was filled with thieves, killers, liars, anyone you could think of! I snorted as I stood there, glaring at the thief who broke into the house. I held my dagger, ready to attack. The thief was surprised I was up at this time of night. I was practicing downstairs when I heard the door open. Expecting to see my father and mother back, I was greeted by a thief about to steal from my book collection. "Hand over any goods you have stolen, or so help me.." I growled. The thief smirked and ran to the door, not before I threw the knife and nearly got the knife stuck in his throat. He yelped and backed away.

"Last chance before I kill you, you bastard!" I snarled, making him wince. I walked over to him and grabbed the bag, dumping everything from it. _Damn this, he stole from Maven also! _I gulped and took the book back, picked the other items up, and handed them over to the thief. "Get out before I decide to gut you."

* * *

**Alfred's POV**

I stopped as I turned around, looking at the rest of the men. We were heading to Riften, I think. My family had been killed, mostly every one of them! All by those damn Dark Brotherhood people. Could you believe that?! I killed the male that had the contract, the person who made the contract was close to Riften. Me and my men took our horses and rode to Riften. But now that we were here, I didn't want to enter the city until morning. I looked over at my friend, Kain, and sighed. He was as tired as I was, and we couldn't sleep outside. I got off my horse and walked to the gate.

* * *

**That Morning**

**Third Person POV**

Adele walked towards the small marketplace, yawning due to lack of sleep. She wore her usual attire, a dress with a dagger hidden underneath. Her skin was dark blue, her eyes amber. Her parents were still gone, but it didn't bother her, she was used to being alone. Her parents were usually gone this long also. She bought the food needed for tonight's dinner and walked back to her house. She came back after locking the door once again. She looked around until she spotted a couple of Nords, making her glare at them in a dangerous way. Alfred, as well as his men, noticed the Dumner, Kain snickering to himself as he walked over to the female and smirking at her.

Unlike Alfred, Kain was a flirt, but serious when it came to fighting. Kain wasn't a flirt to Dumner, or any Elves. Kain had brown hair and tan skin, while Alfred had golden hair and pale like skin. Everyone stopped as Kain grabbed Adele's wrist and started jerking her a little. "Lookie here, Alfred, a Dumner! A _gorgeous _one, too!" He sneered. Adele stood there before lifting her knee and hitting Kain where it hurt. A Dumner who had beem chopping wood laughed. "Better not mess with that one, Nord. She's a feisty one! Raised by the most skilled Dumner of Wolf-Blood!"

Alfred blinked and looked at the female Dumner, ignoring her mostly. "Kain! C'mon, you know why we're here..." He walked off, looking of the Jarl's 'palace'. Adele took a step towards Kain before he ran towards Alfred, not wanting to deal with her. She snorted and placed her hands on her hips. Not before long Imperials burst through the gate and surrounded her, making her surprised how fast they saw her. Adele froze in fear and raised her hands, looking around for a escape route. She gulped and trembled a little.

"Adele, child of the clan chief of Wolf-Blood! You are here by arrested for treason, stealing, and killing four people in Dawnstar!" One of the men yelled. Adele blinked and stood there, confusions spreading across her face.

What was going on..?

* * *

**A/N: **Bleh, crappy, I know. But don't judge me! Anyways, I hope this chapter isn't confusing or anything. I needed something for her to do so she would get arrested. Please do not flame. Anyways. R&R people! Thanks for reading!


End file.
